Robots are machines that can perform tasks automatically or with guidance, typically by remote control. A robot is usually an electro-mechanical machine that is guided by computer and electronic programming. Robots can be autonomous, semi-autonomous or remotely controlled. When a human cannot be present on site to perform a job because it is dangerous, far away, or inaccessible, teleoperated robots, or ‘telerobots’ can be used. Rather than follow a predetermined sequence of movements, a telerobot is controlled from a distance by a human operator. The robot may be in another room or another country. The evolution of the robots will progressively increase autonomous control, such as motion-activated tracking and only streaming video pertinent to a security force. These autonomous artificial intelligence controls can be generated from remote computers, externally attached computers, and from the electronics enclosed within the robot.
In order to perform specific tasks in hazardous environments, robots can have device appendages, also known as ‘payloads’, which perform required tasks. Payloads can be cameras, distance sensors, firearms, mechanical arms, sensors, etc. In many cases, the payloads must be precisely positioned or aimed to perform their tasks. Mechanical assemblies integral to the robot are used to move the payloads. The mechanical drive mechanisms used by robots have been geared systems such as spur, harmonic, and worm gears; however, many of these systems are very complex, requiring many components to perform precise positioning and are very heavy due to the large number of components. Such heft is burdensome in the growing market for mobile positioning platforms, where low size and weight are desired, while complex and fragile geared drives have high incidences of snapped gear teeth and dislodged roller chains under the high vibration and shock experience by mobile deployed equipment. High vibration will also excessively wear the gear teeth, increasing backlash cumulatively until the accuracy is degraded beyond what the user can tolerate. Adding motors, elastic bands, or other preloading mechanisms to counteract backlash increases parts, complexity, size, weight and cost.
What is needed is an improved positioning system that can provide the required accuracy and reliability, including performance characteristics for operation in environments with high exposure to mechanical shock and vibration; reduced wear in gear teeth and other driveline components; reduced backlash for improved position accuracy; integration of components to reduce cost, size and complexity; and simplified assembly and disassembly for manufacturing and maintenance. The simplified design can have a housing with reduced seams, which is stronger and has fewer seals for environmental and electromagnetic threats to ingress and damage sensitive electronics.